


Faith in the Modern Age

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [164]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, no offense, Sister Fraueva, but why would the Catholic Church give a single shit about Damien Thorn?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in the Modern Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 24 July 2016  
> Word Count: 486  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: 24. things you said with clenched fists  
> Summary: "I mean, no offense, Sister Fraueva, but why would the Catholic Church give a single shit about Damien Thorn?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place between episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom" and episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I can't believe it took me 164 stories in this series before I got to write these two in a story. This is another interaction I would love to have seen during the series. Sr. Greta would pose an interesting conundrum for Det. Shay, I think.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You must let him be," she says with a smile that would be patronizing on almost any other face, but he notes only compassion from her. "This will not bode well for you if you continue along this line of thinking."

He stops pacing, hands on his hips, and studies her a moment longer. "And how exactly do you know that? I mean, no offense, Sister Fraueva, but why would the Catholic Church give a single shit about Damien Thorn?"

She smiles then, a painful expression, and laces her hands together, tapping her index fingers against her lips. "What do you know of the Book of Revelation, Detective, and the coming of the Antichrist?"

"I grew up in Catholic school, if that's what you're asking, but I'm very lapsed, barely even C and E. Why?"

She takes a deep breath and begins to explain the prophecy of the End Times and the Antichrist, eventually tying in the connection to Damien Thorn as she sees it. He listens with more attention than he expected to give her, taking notes and mentally comparing them to what he's already gathered.

"So you're saying that Thorn is basically the Devil's own son and is going to bring about the end of the world?" He laughs and scrubs at his face. "I know it's been a while since I've actively practiced, but that's kind of farfetched, don't you think, Sister?"

Again that look of pain crosses her face. "And you react just like the bishops and cardinals in Rome. No one wants to believe the truth, even when it's right in front of their eyes. We will be in ruins before anyone accepts the truth, and then it will be too late to save anyone."

"I thought that was supposed to be about Nero, not some son of Satan."

"Can not a currently living man be used as a parable of a future that we cannot fathom ourselves?"

"So you're saying…" After a minute, he shrugs. "Nope, I got nothing here, Sister. I just don't see how any god could allow his people to suffer so much, and then let something like this happen."

"Have you no recollection of the trials of Job? He endured untold suffering, but his faith in Holy Father never once wavered."

"Yeah, but there aren't really all that many people that are _that_ religious in this day and age. Kind of makes the whole Antichrist thing seem a bit impossible, don't you think?"

She sighs and stands. "Clearly I am not going to change your mind, Detective, so I will no longer take up your time. If you wish to contact me again, I am staying at the monastery." She hands him a card with the information on it. "I shall let you return to your work now. Good day and go with God, Detective Shay." And then she walks past him out of the bullpen.


End file.
